Cuando el corazón habla
by Alisson00
Summary: ¿Puede olvidarse un momento tan importante?.Un hecho que traerá profundas e intensas consecuencias. ¿Será capaz el corazón de vencer a la mente que se niega a recordar?.
1. La gota que rebalsó el vaso

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**La gota que rebalsó el vaso**

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡Akane espera! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! ¡Te estoy hablando, maldita sea! ¡Tienes que escucharme, no es lo que parece! ¡Fue un mal entendido!.

Una furiosa peliazul se giró bruscamente quedando cara a cara con su prometido- ¡¿Un mal entendido?! ¡¿Ver como besabas a Ukyo es un mal entendido?!. Puedo ser ingenua Ranma, pero no soy tonta…Además que mi vista está perfectamente, ¡Y los vi!- Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus hermosos y expresivos ojos de color chocolate, pero no quería desmoronarse enfrente de su prometido, enfrente del hombre que amaba con locura.

-Akane, por favor, déjame explicarte- El joven se pasaba las manos por su cabello intentando con ese gesto de nerviosismo y desesperación encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar lo ocurrido- Yo no la besé, estaba desprevenido, ella simplemente se acercó a mí y me besó, cuando reaccioné la alejé sin contemplaciones. Sé que pareció que yo la besaba pero no es cierto- No reconocería que tenía la guardia baja pensando en la bella imagen que presenció la noche pasada, cuando por esconderse de la molesta amazona entró por la ventana de la habitación de su prometida, y la encontró ahí durmiendo en su cama con solo una delgada y larga blusa, que por la posición estaba enrollada en su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas y su tentador trasero.

Estuvo varios minutos parado al borde de la cama contemplándola, luchando con el deseo de despertarla y reclamarla como su mujer. El tiempo no había pasado en vano, ya no eran esos niños que discutían por todo sin motivo, sus cuerpos y mentes habían cambiado, ya con 20 años eran otros los intereses y necesidades. Las constantes peleas habían desaparecido, reemplazándolas por discusiones donde los celos predominaban, por ambas partes. Él reconocía su vuelco sumamente posesivo con su prometida, la vigilaba y cuidaba de todo y de todos, y ella también contribuía a sus quejas cuando alguna mujer se les acercaba. Aunque ambos eran conscientes de que se celaban mutuamente, no han dado el gran paso de reconocer lo que sienten. Sin embargo, curiosamente sus cuerpos si se pronunciaban, ya no era sencillo estar en la misma habitación sin que se generara esa tensión sexual, era un llamado primitivo, que ambos intentaban ignorar, pero que algún día su autocontrol no respetaría.

-Déjalo, está discusión me agota, tú siempre negarás los hechos. Quiero ir a mi habitación a descansar.-

-Akane-

-Basta, solo déjame en paz- Se volteó subiendo las escaleras camino a su recámara, no miró atrás, si lo hubiese hecho se habría percatado de cómo un acongojado ojiazul intentaba expresar con su mirada lo que su corazón sentía.

-Maldición- Apoyándose en la pared luchaba por encontrar la fortaleza que en esos momentos le faltaba-_"¿Por qué no me cree? Ukyo fue quien me besó, yo ni me percaté. Mucho menos sentí algo, su beso no me provocó nada…Soy un imbécil, ¿cómo no me imaginé que algo así podría pasar, y los dioses se confabulan contra mí, justo en ese momento tenía que estar cerca Akane…mi amor, mi terca marimacho…jamás besaría a otra mujer que no fueras tú, si supieras como anhelo tocar esos labios llenos, tan tentadores, me imagino que deben ser suaves y adictivos…no sabes las inmensas ganas que tengo de ti… si solo fuera capaz de confesar lo que siento…"_

-¿Ran-chan?- La chica de la espátula lo observaba a la distancia. Escuchar su cariñoso apodo lo sobresaltó y a la vez enfureció.

-¿Qué quieres Ukyo? ¿ Y qué haces aquí?. No has sido invitada para entrar en la residencia Tendo- La habitual amabilidad hacia su amiga de la infancia se esfumó de sus palabras para ser reemplazada por un tono adusto.

-Yo..yo necesito…explicarte lo que pasó en el patio de la universidad- Los jóvenes más famosos de Nerima habían continuado sus estudios después de finalizar la preparatoria. Ranma se decidió a estudiar educación física, más bien era la única alternativa que tenía, ya que nunca fue muy aplicado con los estudios, y optó por esa carrera por la gran cantidad de clases prácticas que poseía, e internamente quería estar más preparado para dirigir el dojo algún día. En cambio su prometida, quien si era buena estudiante, ingresó a la carrera de kinesiología, ya que deseaba combinar sus gustos por las artes marciales con el área médica. Muchos de sus amigos también asistían a la misma universidad como Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, Sayuri, e incluso Ukyo, cada uno en distintas carreras, pero habían tenido cursos juntos y se veían frecuentemente.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?, ¿Qué me besaste sin mi consentimiento, aún sabiendo que no siento lo mismo por ti?...Ya lo habíamos conversado, pensé que habíamos aclarado nuestra relación, fui claro en decirte que solo podíamos ser amigos U-chan- Al final de su discurso fue logrando serenarse.

-Lo sé…solo que yo necesitaba saber que era poder besarte…sé bien que yo no soy la elegida, y que tu amas a Akane…pero solo deseaba…Olvídalo, lamento lo que pasó…- Se abrazó a si misma para no demostrar debilidad, pero ese ligero movimiento le provocó un dolor intenso en su costado, cosa que fue percibida por el ojiazul.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿U-chan, qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Nada olvídalo…solo es un pequeño malestar…regalo de la amazona loca. Digamos que presenció nuestro beso, es decir mi beso- Se rectificó de inmediato ante la cara de molestia del muchacho- Y como siempre quiso vengarse y nos enfrentamos en una pelea, creo que debes estar pendiente de ella, puede intentar desquitarse contigo también-Bajó su mirada apenada ante la situación.

-Está bien, estaré atento- Un incómodo silencio se instauró en el lugar, que fue roto por el joven Saotome- Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero más problemas Ukyo. Hablamos otro día-

-Entiendo, nos vemos Ran-chan-

* * *

-Shampoo odiar con todo el corazón- Algunos platos eran estrellados contra la pared, ante la atenta mirada de la anciana Cologne, quien no hacía nada para evitarlo. Solo escuchaba los descargos de su nieta, evaluando la situación. Cuando la muchacha se calmó y sentó bruscamente en el suelo, la vieja amazona decidió hablar.

-Según lo que entiendo de tu ataque de ira…Es que tu prometido estaba besándose con la cocinera, que el beso fue breve, y que él salió detrás de la joven Tendo cuando se percató que ella presenció el hecho. Momento en el cual tú atacaste a Ukyo ¿verdad?- Ante su pregunta solo obtuvo un resoplido de afirmación.

-Si es así no veo el problema- Quitándole importancia al asunto, comenzó a preparar la cena.

-¡Como decir eso abuela¡ ¡Airen probar los labios de otra mujer¡ ¡Shampoo ser la única digna de ese honor¡-

-Mi queridísima nieta, ya me estoy cansando de esta situación. Te voy a explicar algo y quiero que me prestes atención para que lo entiendas- Mirando intensamente a la aludida continuo con sus palabras- Mi fututo yerno es un hombre complejo, pero simple a la vez. En estos años lo he aprendido a conocer mejor, él es tímido aunque pueda enfrentarse ante los mayores peligros, es un hombre fuerte pero necesita a una compañera de temperamento fuerte que lo guie, pero a la vez que sea dulce y tierna. No le gustan las mujeres atrevidas, que se exhiban ante los demás, ante esto es muy celoso y territorial. ¿Me entiendes verdad?. Por eso la cocinera no es una amenaza…quien realmente es peligrosa es Akane Tendo-

-Pero…pero chica violenta no tener los encantos de Shampoo- Acentúo sus dichos levantándose del suelo para indicar sus atributos físicos-

Con un suspiro cansado la matriarca se armó de paciencia para intentar explicarse mejor- Si pusieras atención a lo que digo, te habrías percatado que no mencioné belleza física. Para tu Ranma eso no es primordial, o si no ya estarías casada…Hazme caso y preocúpate de la menor de los Tendo-

-Pero abuelita, yo intentar alejar a chica violenta de mi amado airen en varias ocasiones, pero nada funcionar- Se quejaba la bella amazona.

- Es secreto es convertirla en algo que Ranma deteste, o mejor aún en alguien en quien no confíe y que deshonre a la familia-

-¡Ayudar a Shampoo por favor¡-

-Tienes suerte de tenerme querida nieta, he estado preparando algo para ti- Se subió a un taburete para alcanzar una repisa, de donde extrajo dos diminutos frasco del interior- Los conseguí en el mercado, es algo sumamente difícil de obtener, pocos en el mundo saben de esta pócima milenaria. Este recipiente rojo contiene el brebaje que te ayudará, está formulado a base de hierbas y algunos ingredientes secretos, provoca en quien lo beba la liberación de sus inhibiciones y que aumente su nivel hormonal, más específicamente su apetito sexual. Aunque su grado de efectividad es variable según la persona- La joven la miraba encantada, ideando su propio plan en su cabeza.

-Entonces tener que darlo a mi airen para que sea cariñoso con Shampoo-

-No, esta pócima tiene efecto solo en mujeres...Si decides usarlo tendrás que dárselo a Akane, como ves es poco volumen, solo son un par de gotas. Esto generará que la muchacha libere sus instintos más básicos, y busque compañía masculina, lo que enfurecerá a Ranma, y si tienes suerte él romperá el compromiso impuesto por sus padres, por insinuarse y estar con otro hombre. Nadie perdonaría una afrenta de esa magnitud…Existe el riesgo que Akane logre seducir a mi futuro yerno, por eso debes pensar muy bien si te arriesgas al plan.

-Eso no pasar, mi airen no encontrar atractiva a chica violenta- Dijo muy convencida.

-Una nunca sabe...-

-No preocupar por eso, confiar en Shampoo. Lo que no entender es por qué dar antídoto-

-El antídoto vuelve a la persona a la normalidad, sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido después de beber la pócima. Si ella no recuerda lo que hace, se sentirá ofendida por las acusaciones en su contra, queriendo romper también el compromiso.

-¡Abuelita ser un genio¡Con esto lograr separarlos¡

* * *

Haber llorado tanto tiempo solo logró que sus ojos dolieran, pero no consiguió calmar su corazón. Recordar lo ocurrido traía más tristeza y desazón. Quién diría que un día aparentemente normal se convertiría en algo tan espantoso, la imagen no se borraba de su mente, ver como su prometido besaba a la castaña le dolió demasiado. Aunque técnicamente solo fue un contacto de labios muy breve, el saber que había sucedido, la enfurecía y entristecía a la vez.-_"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar aquello? Que no daría yo por poder besarlo, por saber a que saber sus besos…pero no fui yo quien lo supo…¡Malditos¡…¿Por qué ….yo no puedo ser…tan lindas como ellas?...Tiene tantas prometidas y admiradoras…¿Quién soy yo para competir?...nada no soy nada…soy tan corriente, simple…aunque mi cuerpo ya no es de la niña de 16 años, no puedo compararme con ellas…Ranma…Ranma…me gustaría tanto creerte, y pensar que tú no la besaste…que fue un beso robado…pero…pero tú siempre estás en guardia, tus instintos y reflejos de artista marcial te hubiesen permitido esquivarla…pero eso no ocurrió…No quiero pensar más, necesito recuperarme…necesito descansar, será mejor dormir quiero que este día finalice pronto"-_

Acomodándose en su cama la bella joven de ojos achocolatados se rindió a los brazos de morfeo.

Varias horas después, se observa una figura curvilínea entrar a la habitación de la menor de los Tendo, se acerca sigilosamente a la muchacha tendida en el colchón, verificando que estuviese dormida, para luego abrirle ligeramente los labios, y depositar varias gotas en su boca.

* * *

**Sé que no he finalizado ninguna historia, pero es que tengo esta idea en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, y necesito plasmarla en un papel. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Besos enormes.**

**Alisson.**


	2. La pócima

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**La pócima**

Varias horas después, se observa una figura curvilínea entrar a la habitación de la menor de los Tendo, se acerca sigilosamente a la muchacha tendida en el colchón, verificando que estuviese dormida, para luego abrirle ligeramente los labios, y depositar varias gotas en su boca…

Definitivamente no podía conciliar el sueño, los hechos ocurridos durante el día lo tenían preocupado, su mente y cuerpo se negaban a descansar. El apuesto joven Saotome intentaba buscar una forma de que su prometida confiara en él, y de convencerla que aquel beso dado por Ukyo fue sin su consentimiento. Tanto pensar lo volvía irritable, requería serenarse, y la única forma de lograrlo era estar cerca de su tormento personal. Así que decidió levantarse de su futón y dirigirse a la habitación de la menor de los Tendo, como lo hacía en innumerables ocasiones cuando quería calmar su espíritu. Era incomprensible como el hecho de observarla y sentir su aroma le ayudaba a enfocarse, siempre y cuando se concentrara y no dejara a sus revolucionarias hormonas expresarse. Esto último se estaba volviendo en un verdadero problema, tenía temor de sucumbir a la tentación y reclamar a la peliazul en cualquier oportunidad.

Cuando estaba girando el pomo de la puerta de Akane, el muchacho percibió una presencia extraña en la habitación, sin meditarlo entró y se preparó para atacar. Lo que vio lo atemorizó, uno de sus mayores miedos estaba cumpliéndose, la peligrosa amazona sostenía algo brillante cerca del rostro de su prometida. Con la velocidad que lo caracteriza se lanzó hacia el enemigo, tomó a Shampoo de ambos brazos y la aventó hacia la pared sin medir su fuerza. Este hecho provocó que la joven se estrellara violentamente contra la superficie sólida, dejando caer el frasco en el suelo.

Ranma al ver el pequeño objeto en el piso pudo distinguirlo, cuando se percató que se trataba de un frasco de cristal, y no una potencial arma, respiró tranquilo. Pero esa sensación desapareció tan rápido como se presentó, al saber que el recipiente podía contener algo mortal. Se volteó hacia su prometida quien comenzaba a despertar al sentir ruido en su habitación. Poco a poco los bellos ojos chocolates se enfocaron en su entorno, viendo a un preocupado Ranma acercándose a ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Akane¡ ¡Por kami, ¿Akane te sientes bien?- Sin entender la angustia en el tono de su prometido solo asintió confundida.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- El artista marcial al ver que Akane no respondía se asustó sobre manera, y una preocupante idea se alojó en su mente- ¡Háblame, por favor¡ ¿Me recuerdas verdad? Soy Ranma. ¿Sabes quién soy?.

-Claaarooo…¿por qué no lo sabría?-

-Gracias al cielo…¿puedes moverte? ¿no sientes nada extraño en tu cuerpo?-

-No, nada…¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías…?- Interrumpió su pregunta cuando atisbó un movimiento al lado opuesto de la habitación, y el enojo brotó de su interior. Se paró ágilmente de la cama para increpar a la intrusa- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo?! ¡No te he autorizado para que entres en mi habitación sin mi permiso! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para invadir mi privacidad? ¡Acaso no puedes dejarme tranquila aunque sea por una vez!.

A la bella amazona no le gustó la forma de ser reprendida y se levantó dispuesta a contraatacar, pero su objetivo fue prontamente resguardado. El ojiazul adivinando las intenciones de Shampoo, jaló a su prometida tras su espalda, manteniendo su fuerte brazo sobre ella.

-Mantente tras de mi Akane, ni se te ocurra enfrentarla- Como era de esperarse ella intentó zafarse de su agarre- ¡No luches contra mi! Hazme caso, te dio de beber el contenido de ese frasco- Indicó con su mano al objeto abandonado en el suelo- No sé que pretende esta vez- Al ser consciente que podía ser víctima de algún tipo de hechizo la joven desistió de enfrentar a la china.

- Ahora nos dirás que le diste a Akane, y no quiero mentiras esta vez Shampoo. No tengo paciencia para escuchar uno de tus engaños-

-¡Airen! No puedes tratar así a Shampoo, tú atacar-

-No era mi intención golpearte- Una sensación de culpabilidad lo embargó al asimilar que había utilizado su fuerza contra una mujer. Pero no se arrepentía, en ese caso era elegir entre el bienestar de su marimacho y el de la amazona, y no cambiaría su decisión por nada del mundo- Tú estabas cerca de Akane con algo brillante, aunque no era un arma, le diste un brebaje. Ahora quiero que me digas que contiene y qué efectos tendrá.

-¿Por qué no entender? Lo que hacer es por nuestro futuro, ella interponerse-

-¿Para qué es esa pócima Shampoo? ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane?-.

-¿Es…es veneno?- Preguntó angustiada la menor de los Tendo- ¿Lo que bebí me matará?- Presionó su cara en la ancha espalda de su prometido y sus manos sujetaron con fuerza su camiseta, buscando apoyo. El muchacho se volteó para acunarla entre sus brazos.

-No pienses eso, todo estará bien…yo estoy aquí…no dejaré que nada te pase…estoy contigo…-Sin deshacer el abrazo volvió a encarar a la amazona-Habla Shampoo ¡Ahora!-

-La pócima no matar a chica violenta…Solo mostrar quien es ella realmente, tú dar cuenta Airen que ella no ser un ángel- Con una sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro, saltó por la ventana alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Los suaves sollozos de su Akane lograron apaciguar el temperamento del muchacho luego de escuchar a la china, y centró toda su atención en la mujer firmemente sujeta a él- Tranquila, te llevaré donde Tofú, él nos dirá que sucede-

* * *

-En verdad muchachos, no tienen nada de que preocuparse. Te he realizado una serie de exámenes y todo figura con normalidad pequeña Akane, así que debes estar tranquila- Con su típica amabilidad el doctor de la familia intentaba convencer a los jóvenes prometidos que todo estaba bien- Y no me mires así Ranma, ella va a estar bien. Su salud está en perfecto estado, nada anormal. Sea lo que sea que le dio Shampoo no le hizo efecto, ya les he dicho que no todos los organismos reaccionan de la misma forma ante un brebaje.

-Pero Tofú, tú conoces a esas chinas locas, son capaces de cualquier cosa-

-Lo sé Ranma, pero Akane está bien. Para que estés más convencido durante el día la visitaré en el dojo para comprobar su estado- Vió la hora en el reloj de la consulta- Son las dos de la madrugada, han estado más de tres horas en mi consulta, creo que es hora que regresen a su casa. Seguramente su familia debe estar precupada-

-No creo que sepan que salimos, Ranma me trajo inmediatamente luego que Shampoo se fuera de mi habitación, y como me cargo todo el camino, nadie se percató que dejábamos el dojo- La bella muchacha estaba cansada, la acumulación de emociones y la duda de los efectos que la pócima pudiese provocar en su cuerpo la asustaba. Pero ya se sentía más serena, al fin de cuentas el galeno la había examinado acuciosamente, y no tenía ningún síntoma preocupante. Lamentablemente la amazona le dio todo el contenido del frasco, no quedando ni siquiera una gota para ser analizada.

-Está bien me llevaré a Akane a casa, pero ante cualquier dolor o comportamiento extraño la traeré enseguida, y no me importará la hora-

-Claro, no te preocupes- El médico sabía que intentar convencer a Ranma que su prometida estaba en perfecto estado era un caso perdido, era consciente de lo extremadamente sobreprotector y posesivo que podía llegar a ser.

* * *

-No era necesario que me cargaras, yo podía caminar. Me siento bien Ranma, ahora bájame ya estamos en la casa, puedo subir sola a mi habitación-

-Lo sé, solo es para asegurarme. Te dejaré en tu cama para que descanses, es importante…-Un fuerte grito proveniente de la sala provocó que el artista marcial se pusiera en estado de alerta. En un segundo un angustiado Soun llorando a mares le arrebató a Akane de sus brazos.

-¡Mi pobre niña!¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?! ¿Qué te hizo esa mala mujer?¿Te lastimó?...Mi bebé, mi pequeño y hermoso bebé. No he sido un buen padre, no te he cuidado lo suficiente. Sin esperar respuesta de su hija la continuó abrazando intensamente, casi evitando que la joven pudiera respirar con normalidad. Pero el llanto del matriarca cesó de improviso elevando su aura en contra del menor de los Saotome- ¡Tú muchacho, no has sido capaz de cuidar de mi pequeña!¡¿Cómo has permitido que la atacaran'!¡Ella es tu responsabilidad! ¡Debes cuidar a tu futura esposa y madre de tus hijos! ¡Me has decepcionado, quizás no eres digno de ser el heredero del dojo, y su marido!-

Al principio no reaccionó cuando Soun hacía su típica escena de padre preocupado, pero al momento de ser cuestionado y aún más que le insinuaran que no era digno de ser el esposo de su prometida, el enojo lo embargó. Sin importarle la autoridad del señor Tendo, volvió a coger a la peliazul entre sus brazos- ¡No vuelva a repetir que no protejo a su hija!¡Yo jamás permitiría que algo malo le ocurriese!¡¿Me escuchó bien?! ¡Jamás!-

-Raaanma- Una sonrojada Akane lo miraba intensamente, sin saber que responder a lo dicho por el hombre de su vida.

-Por favor, no discutan. No es bueno para mi querida Akane. Soun y Ranma mantengan la calma. Somos personales civilizadas- La señora Saotome intentaba serenar los ánimos. Toda la familia estaba presenciando la discusión. Ellos se habían enterado de lo sucedido porque el buen doctor Tofú los llamó cuando los jóvenes prometidos dejaron su consulta. Nabiki fue quien atendió la llamada, y les informó a todo el grupo Saotome-Tendo, quienes decidieron esperar la llegada de Ranma y Akane. Obviamente al saber la noticia el patriarca del dojo había caído en lamentaciones.

-Pero mamá…¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Me acusó de…-

-Tranquilo hijo, Soun está muy preocupado por su hija ¿verdad?. No creo que él realmente piense lo que dijo, solo está un poco alterado-

-Sí…lo siento muchacho…es solo que pensar que mi bebé haya sufrido tan cobarde ataque por parte de la amazona me enloquece. Yo sé que tú nunca la dejarías sola. ¡Eres el mejor yerno que podría tener!¡Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve!- Se abalanzó sobre ambos jóvenes abrazándolos y empapando sus ropas con lágrimas.

Ranma suspiró cansado, en verdad esos cambios de ánimo de Soun lo desencajaban, cómo alguien puede en un momento estar gritándole y al siguiente expresándole todo el amor del mundo. Definitivamente su familia era todo un caso.

-Papá…tranquilízate…no me dejas respirar-La peliazul intentaba convencer a su progenitor de no ser tan efusivo. Sin embargo, Ranma al ver que su tormento personal se quejaba, se alejó de su suegro para darle espacio suficiente para que respirara.

-Bueno par de tórtolos me alegra que hayan llegado bien, y que tú hermanita estés en perfecto estado, por lo menos eso me dijo Tofú- La mediana de los Tendo los observaba apoyada en la pared con su características indiferencia, pero evaluando detalladamente la situación.

-Sí Nabiki, al parecer todo está bien y esa pócima no me hizo efecto-

-Me alegra de escuchar eso querida, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Yo sabía que mi varonil hijo se ocuparía de la situación, y que mejor demostración que eso es que no te ha soltado en ningún momento. ¡Mi hijo es todo un hombre con su prometida!-

-Es verdad, Ranma es muy considerado con Akane. Será un excelente esposo- Comentó con entusiasmo e inocencia la mayor de los Tendo.

-Eso lo heredó de mi, ha seguido mi ejemplo- Se vanaglorio Genma ante los presentes.

-¡Cállate viejo, tú no sabes nada!. Ahora llevaré a Akane a su habitación debe descansar, todos debemos estar pendientes por si se siente mal o tiene algún comportamiento extraño. ¿Entendieron?.-Todos asintieron-

* * *

Después de dejar a su prometida en su cama y asegurándose que dormía plácidamente bajó a la sala, sabía que su familia lo estaría esperando para conocer más detalles.

-Akane está descansando, supongo que Tofú les explicó todo por teléfono- El ojiazul se sentó recibiendo una taza de té que le entregó Kasumi, junto a unos panecillos. Aunque eran altas horas de la madrugada estaba hambriento.

-Así es cuñadito, ya estamos enterados de todo. Al parecer la maldita china no le dio nada mortal, así que lo más seguro es que se un hechizo temporal- Reflexionaba la mediana de los Tendo- Aún así, aunque Akane no tenga síntomas extraños no me tranquiliza. Tenemos que mantenerla sumamente observada-

-Así es querida, por eso lo mejor es que mañana permanezca todo el día en casa. Así estaremos pendientes de ella, es riesgoso que vaya a la universidad. ¿Le parece bien Soun?-

-Claro Nodoka, muy buena idea. Aquí cuidaremos a mi bebe-

-Es sensato, yo tampoco iré a la universidad. No sabemos que podría ocurrir en mi ausencia- Dijo Ranma terminando de devorarse su pequeño refrigerio.

-Ya que todo está acordado, es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un largo día- Los presentes obedecieron la tácita orden de la matriarca Saotome y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

El día había sido de lo más aburrido. Akane se despertó sin ningún tipo de síntoma o comportamiento extraño, solo de mal humor porque no la dejaban salir a ningún lugar, y ante eso la convincente Nodoka no dio pie a discusiones, Ranma agradecía internamente tener a su madre como aliada. Él por su parte a penas amaneció fue en busca de las mujeres amazonas, no le sorprendió no encontrarlas, sabía que se esconderían, ni siquiera el incompetente Mousse estaba ubicable.

Cumpliendo su promesa Tofú fue a verificar su evolución, sin encontrar nada preocupante. No obstante, se sentía aliviado en saber que hasta el momento su terca prometida estaba en perfecto estado, cada minuto que pasaba se convencía que la pócima no tuvo efecto en ella. Ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde y todo iba normalmente, pero nunca era bueno cantar victoria, y eso lo supo en ese preciso instante.

Ryoga cargado con un sinfín de paquetes y un eufórico Kuno se hicieron presentes en la residencia Tendo en busca de Akane.

-Mi diosa, Akane Tendo, Kuno Tatewaki vino a rescatarte de ese cruel hechizo- Con un abundante ramo de rosas rojas se plantó en frente de la muchacha quien estaba descansando en la entrada del patio.

-Hola Kuno, gracias por las rosas, pero ya te he repetido muchas veces que no quiero que me regales más- La peliazul ya se había cansado de enviar a volar al insistente pretendiente, últimamente estaba intentando otra técnica para deshacerse de él, la conversación-

-Pero mi amada, estas flores representan nuestro amor eterno. La adoración que nos profesamos- La chica no entendía como cada día era más cursi en sus frases. Por su parte Ranma estaba atento a la situación, solo actuaría cuando Kuno intentara invadir el espacio personal de su marimacho, y como siempre eso ocurrió rápidamente. El joven maestro de kendo tomo las pequeñas manos de la chica-Un beso de amor te librará de ese maleficio- No alcanzó a decir más palabras porque un celoso y enojado ojiazul lo envió lejos del dojo con un solo golpe.

-Que molesto, cuando se cansará. ¿Estás bien Akane?-

-Claro, porque no debería estarlo. Además ya me iba a ocupar de él-

-¿Hermanita no sentiste nada extraño cuando Kuno se acercó a ti?- Preguntó interesada la castaña más astuta del lugar.

-No Nabiki, ¿por qué?-

-Solo estaba evaluando tu comportamiento frente a otras personas, por el asunto del hechizo- Respondió pensativa.

-Akaaaneee…-Un tímido Ryoga quiso indicarles a los presentes que él seguía en el lugar, sobre todo a su amada- Hola Akane…que gusto verte-

-¡Ryoga!. Perdón por no saludarte, estaba pendiente del odioso de Kuno. Me da mucho gusto verte, hace semanas que no nos visitabas. Por favor acércate- El aludido muy contento por su recibimiento levantó todos sus pertenencias y se aproximó a la menor de los Tendo.

-Gracias Akane, estoy feliz de verte nuevamente. Te he traído varios regalos de mis viajes, espero que te gusten-

-No debes molestarte por traerme obsequios, pero gracias de todos modos-

Y así los dos jóvenes amigos conversaron por el resto de la tarde, ante un atento Ranma y Nabiki, que no los dejaron solos en ningún momento. Así se enteraron que la amazona le contó a Kuno y Ryoga que Akane estaba bajo el efecto de un hechizo, por lo cual ambos jóvenes fueron a comprobar su estado. Finalmente el chico de los colmillos se quedó a cenar antes de irse del dojo.

-Me asombra cuñadito, que no te hubiese tirado a la yugular de Ryoga cuando vino a visitar a mi hermana-

-¿Por qué haría eso? Es su amigo- Dijo un poco molesto, siempre se enfadaba por la presencia de Ryoga, pero no podía evitarlo, solo le quedaba estar atento cuidando lo que era suyo por derecho. Aunque eso no lo reconocería ante nadie.

-Vaya has madurado…Bueno de esta visita podemos sacar una importante conclusión, Akane sigue siendo la misma ante los demás. No he percibido nada fue der lo normal. Esta vez creo que esa prometida tuya se equivocó de pócima-

-Quizás…pero no quiero confiarme-

-Sé que no lo harás…por cierto no es apropiado que te quedes toda la noche en el cuarto de mi hermana para cuidarla…¿o acaso te quedas ahí por otros motivos?- Le brindo una sonrisa burlona- No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- El apuesto artista marcial adquirió un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas por tremenda insinuación de lo que podría hacer con Akane.

_-"¿Cómo diablos se entera de todo? En verdad eres una molestia como cuñada Nabiki. Tendré que ser más cuidadoso con mis movimientos"-_

* * *

Eran más de medianoche y el ojiazul dormía en la silla de escritorio de su prometida. De improviso despierta aquejado de un molesto dolor de cuello, no era para menos ante la incómoda posición adoptada, era imposible que todo su cuerpo entrara en tan pequeño asiento. Volteó su rostro hacia la cama y estaba vacía. Se paró de inmediato y revisó su entorno. Se tranquilizó cuando vio a su protegida sostenida con ambas manos en la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Se veía realmente hermosa con ese camisón un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Veo que despertaste, no es bueno para ti dormir en la silla. Terminarás con dolores musculares- Comentó la peliazul sin voltearse.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- Intentó controlar el repentino asalto hormonal del que fue presa ante la tentadora visión

- Solo me desperté…esa maldita china se está escondiendo ¿verdad?-

-Sí, no fui capaz de encontrarla en el día. Sabe que queremos respuestas-

-Gracias- Se alejó de la ventana y camino a paso lento hacia él- Por preocuparte por mi, deberías estar descansando, pero aún así estás conmigo-

Ranma no fue capaz de contestar aquello, quedó prendado de la linda sonrisa que le regalaba la mujer frente a él, la mujer que algún día sería verdaderamente suya.

-No me he sentido extraña…hasta ahora…-Cogió la mano del muchacho dándole un leve apretón- Me haces feliz ¿lo sabes verdad?. Me gusta cuando me cuidas, cuando estás conmigo-

El aludido solo la miraba, no era capaz de moverse, solo tragar fuerte ante su contacto- Yo…yo…es mi deber…deber cuidarte-

-Lo sé…pero me gustaría que fuera más que un deber, si no que lo hagas porque lo deseas- Se aproximó más pero sin tocarlo, solo sus manos seguían unidas.

-No es una obligación- La peliazul quedó embrujada de la forma en que sus labios se movieron al hablar, no pudo evitar el impulso de levantar su mano derecha y acariciarlos.

-Están calientes…y un poco secos-

Ante ese suave toque el joven se tensó, pero no hizo intentos de alejarse, solo la observaba. Sentía su piel arder y esa habitual molestia en su entrepierna se presentó.

-¿Por qué están secos?-Enfocó su inocente mirada chocolate en las lagunas azuladas, que ya no tenían su color característico, más bien adquirieron un color casi negro- Quizás esto sirva- Poniéndose en puntas de pie y jalando el cuello de su prometido hacia abajo logró alcanzar sus labios. El toque fue sutil, pero eso no bastó, volvió a repetir la acción lentamente, sin premura. Cuando decidió terminar ese beso, y volvía a apoyar sus pies en el suelo un fuerte brazo envolvió su cintura y unos demandantes labios la reclamaron…

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, recién horneado. Espero que sea de su agrado. Agradezco infinitamente a aquellas(os) que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia, y de comentarla, me motivan mucho.**

**Vanessamc me encantó tu amenaza. No te preocupes no abandonaré esa historia, ya vendrá un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos pronto…Besos.**

**Alisson**


	3. Dulce tentación

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Dulce Tentación**

Ante ese suave toque el joven se tensó, pero no hizo intentos de alejarse, solo la observaba. Sentía su piel arder y esa habitual molestia en su entrepierna se presentó.

-¿Por qué están secos?-Enfocó su inocente mirada chocolate en las lagunas azuladas, que ya no tenían su color característico, más bien adquirieron un color casi negro- Quizás esto sirva- Poniéndose en puntas de pie y jalando el cuello de su prometido hacia abajo logró alcanzar sus labios. El toque fue sutil, pero eso no bastó, volvió a repetir la acción lentamente, sin premura. Cuando decidió terminar ese beso, y volvía a apoyar sus pies en el suelo un fuerte brazo envolvió su cintura y unos demandantes labios la reclamaron…

Perdió por completo la razón, el sentir como uno de sus mayores anhelos se cumplía inhibió todo su autocontrol. Cuantas noches no soñó que su prometida tomaba la iniciativa y acogía sus labios entre los suyos, y eso se estaba cumpliendo en ese preciso instante. Aunque su exploración fue suave, más bien como un pequeño roce, él necesitaba mayor contacto, es por eso que la cogió de la cintura y no dejó que se separara. Poseyó sus labios en un beso húmedo y adictivo, su lengua delineó la comisura de su boca instándola a abrirla, y Akane respondió gustosa a su avance. Su mano grande y áspera tomo su corta cabellera azulada acercándola más hacia él. No quería que existiera espacio entre sus cuerpos, no supo en que momento su prometida metió sus manos bajo su típica camisa china para acariciarle la espalda, pero le encantó ser explorado de esa manera.

Poco a poco la peliazul fue empujando a su prometido hacia la cama sin dejar de besarlo. Su temperatura corporal iba en aumento, sentía un súbito calor en sus extremidades, una ligera sensación de cosquilleo se instauró en su bajo vientre. Necesitaba ser acariciada, que su cuerpo fuese descubierto, necesitaba proximidad física con Ranma. Cuando alcanzaron el borde de la cama rompió el beso, abrió los ojos y fue consciente de la mirada de deseo que le brindo el joven Saotome. Se sintió poderosa, femenina, y supo que tenía el control. Lentamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para reanudar el juego de seducción, pero ya no solo los labios fueron su objetivo, mordía y lamía a destajo el fuerte cuello de su amado, no pudo evitar atrapar entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, tirando levemente de el.

Las manos de Ranma se apretaron en los cremosos muslos de Akane, se sentía en las nubes ante los apasionados avances de su tormento personal. Un gutural sonido salió de su garganta cuando la peliazul le mordió la oreja, su grado de excitación se elevó al máximo. Nunca pensó que ella fuese tan atrevida para estar en esa posición sobre él, donde el espacio entre sus intimidades casi no existía.

-Tengo muchísimo calor, quítame el pijama Ranma- Su voz sonaba sensual como un embrujo.

-Akaneee….-Sus manos comenzaron a levantar la camisola de su prometida. Pero no se la quitó en su totalidad, la dejó enrollada en su cintura.

-Tócame…necesito que me acaricies, mi piel arde. Te necesito- Imprimió un intenso beso en los labios entreabiertos del ojiazul, su lengua lo invadió demandando una respuesta igual de efusiva.

-Yo también… te necesito-

-Esta sensación es tan extraña…pero placentera a la vez. No quiero que la ropa se interponga entre nosotros- Rápidamente abrió los botones de la camisa de su amante, tirándola hacia atrás por sus hombros, dejando expuesto su amplio y fuerte pecho. Maravillándose con lo bien definido que se encontraba. No resistió la tentación de inclinar su cabeza y lamer uno de sus pezones

-Ahhhh…Akane- Un involuntario sobresalto lo embargó al sentir la tibia lengua de su prometida acariciarlo en ese lugar.

-Desnúdate Ranma…quiero tocarte. Me siento tan viva… como nunca antes… extraña pero viva-

En ese momento algo de raciocinio se abrió paso en la mente del ojiazul, Akane no se comportaba normal, es decir ninguno de los dos actuaba como lo harían habitualmente. Ella decía que se sentía extraña y muy acalorada. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Intentó evaluar la situación.

-Akane, espera un momento- Tuvo que imprimir mayor fuerza de lo normal para alejar unos centímetros a su prometida de su cuerpo, esa separación le dolió intensamente en su entrepierna, esa zona la necesitaba con urgencia- Esto…nosotros, ¿te sientes extraña?-

-Tengo calor, mucho calor…tócame, tu tacto me alivia- Intentó volver a besar a Ranma, pero él la sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos.

-Escúchame, algo está mal…Tú no eres así, estás rara-

-Tú tampoco eres así siempre, y yo no me estoy quejando-

-Akane…recuerda te dieron a beber una pócima…quizás estás así por ella. Puede ser que estés un poco confundida, por eso te acercas a mí-

-A ti no te dieron ninguna pócima, pero has reaccionado igual que yo. Nos necesitamos Ranma, no hay nada malo en ello- Puso una adorable cara para convencerlo- Además sé que te gustó mi avance, lo siento aquí abajo- Con un completo descaro posó su mano sobre la evidente erección del joven, quien se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-No hagas eso- Se paró bruscamente de la cama, dejando a su marimacho de pie junto a él- Esto no es gracioso- Le dijo acusándola por la sonrisa que cubría su rostro- Estás bajo un hechizo entiéndelo. Ahora lo veo con claridad, tú no te comportarías así en otras circunstancias, la pócima debió comenzar a hacer efecto en ti- Se comenzó a pasear como animal enjaulado por la habitación- Tengo que encontrar alguna cura para esto, no puedes comportarte así siempre.

-No vi que te molestara- La muchacha un poco molesta porque Ranma dejó de acariciarla y la reprendía por su comportamiento se sentó en la cama cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, luego de acomodarse mejor su camisola.

-No es eso, no lo entenderías-

-Explícame entonces-

-Sea lo que sea que te dio Shampoo te convirtió en alguien más desinhibida. Puedes querer hacer esto mismo con otros hombres, y eso no lo permitiré-

-Por supuesto que no, yo quiero que tú me toques, no otros hombres-

El artista marcial la miró asombrado por la seguridad que impregnó en sus palabras, aunque le gustaría pensar que aquello fuese verdad, existía una alta probabilidad que su prometida se sintiera atraída por cualquier hombre con que se encontrara.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Tenemos que guardar nuestras distancias-

-Si no quieres tocarme solo dilo de una vez, deja de excusarte- Su volátil temperamento se hizo presente.

-No es eso, créeme- Se arrodilló entre sus piernas, pero sin tocarla

-Era solo un beso Ranma-

-Fue más que un beso, nos tocamos- Miró a sus ojos achocolatados y quedó prendados de ellos nuevamente, sus manos hormigueaban por la necesidad de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero el honor se interpuso- Es mejor que vaya a mi habitación, y tú debes descansar. Procura dormir, mañana nos encargaremos de encontrarte alguna cura.- Se puso en pie dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, pero la melodiosa voz de su diosa lo detuvo.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?-

-Akane…-No resistió a voltearse a observarla, y ese fue su error porque su dominio sucumbió ante la súplica impresa en los ojos de la peliazul- Al diablo, solo un beso más- Acortó la distancia la izó de la cama y la reclamó con un potente beso. Akane aprovechó el impulso para envolver sus piernas entre sus caderas y adherirse a él. La pasión tomó el lugar del sentido común, sus cuerpos se reconocieron al instante, reclamaron sus labios con total abandono. Ellos se querían, se necesitaban.

-Basta…tenemos que detenernos…no soy tan fuerte- Depositó a su amada en el suelo, acunó su rostro entre sus manos- Ahora duerme- Besó con ternura su frente y se marchó. Era mejor escapar de esa habitación o sabía que sucumbiría a la tentación de hacerla su mujer, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría si ella no era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía.

* * *

-Esto no ser posible, ¿por qué chica violenta no caer en hechizo?- Shampoo observaba la residencia Tendo desde la distancia en compañía de su abuela. Habían estado todo el día en las proximidades del dojo espiando lo que ocurría en su interior, no podían acercarse demasiado o si no serian detectadas por el joven artista marcial.

-Es muy extraño- La vieja momia analizaba la situación, buscando alguna explicación ante los hechos.

-Incluso con chico cerdo no ocurrir nada, conversan tranquilamente- Hace algunos minutos llegó de visita Ryoga para enterarse del estado de Akane. Igual que el día anterior ambos amigos conversaban en la entrada del patio compartiendo una taza de té.

-Quizás hemos subestimado a la niña Tendo, puede ser que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir la pócima. Si es así su fuerza de voluntad es asombrosa-

-Shampoo no entender, abuelita decir que pócima ser efectiva-

-Sí, y también te dije que cada organismo reacciona diferente. Ella no se ve alterada ante la presencia de un hombre, ni siquiera estar en el mismo lugar con Ryoga y tú futuro esposo le afecta-

-Es decir que todo el esfuerzo que yo hacer no sirvió para nada. Incluso mi Airen atacar la noche pasada- Se lamentaba la chinita golpeando una pared a su lado.

-Tranquilízate querida nieta, siempre existen más pócimas para utilizar. Solo tenemos que tener paciencia y buscar la indicada. Es mejor que nos retiremos podemos perder una batalla pero no la guerra.

* * *

-Hoy estás de muy mal humor cuñadito. ¿Qué ocurrió para que estés de ese genio?- Nabiki se sentó junto al ojiazul para intentar interrogarlo.

-No estoy de mal humor, solo me molesta no conocer el paradero de las chinas. Se han escondido de mí. Necesito encontrarlas para saber que le dieron a Akane y poder encontrar una cura- En verdad su estado de ánimo era producto de un conjunto de sucesos. Primero estaba molesto consigo mismo por perder por completo su autocontrol la noche pasada con su prometida, se sentía como un vil aprovechado por tomar ventaja del estado en que ella se encuentra. Segundo, le molestaba que ella fingiera que nada hubiese ocurrido, hoy se comportaba con total normalidad. Tercero las amazonas no aparecían por ningún lugar. Por último, la presencia de Ryoga lo irritaba_-"¿Por qué debe Ryoga venir a molestar al dojo otra vez? Lo único que quiere es arrebatarme a mi marimacho, la mira y le sonríe por todo. Es un maldito cerdo"-_

-Pero mi hermanita se ve normal, si la pócima no le afectó no creo que requiera una cura-

-Claro que le afectó- Murmuró el joven-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, nada. Nunca hay que confiarse con ese par de embusteras. Prefiero seguir en su búsqueda- No revelaría el extraño comportamiento de su prometida la noche pasada, eso algo que solo ellos dos sabrían. No quería a toda la familia y los locos de siempre interfiriendo en algo tan personal e íntimo.

-Como quieras. Así que nuevamente tenemos un invitado- Señaló al chico de la pañoleta, quien conversaba animosamente con la menor de los Tendo- Pensándolo bien tal vez estás de mal humor por la visita de Ryoga, ¿Celoso cuñadito?-

-No molestes Nabiki- Se levantó de su cómoda posición, necesitaba conversar con su eterno amigo/rival.

-Ryoga necesito hablar contigo un momento- Lo enfrentó directamente.

-¿Ahora? Estoy ocupado con Akane-

-¡Ahora!-

-Cálmate, ya entendí. Con permiso querida Akane, veré que necesita-

-No te preocupes Ryoga, y no le hagas mucho caso hoy está irritable.

El aludido se volteó para fulminar con su mirada a su prometida, pero ella simplemente le sonrió. Cuando ambos jóvenes se alejaron del patio yendo hacia la entrada del dojo, Ranma se detuvo.

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrara a las malditas chinas. Tengo que saber que le dieron a Akane-

-Pero Akane se ve perfectamente. No la percibo extraña y mucho menos enferma. ¿En verdad crees que esa pócima le pudo haber hecho daño?-

-Prefiero asegurarme, ellas saben que yo las busco. No desconfiarán de ti.-

-Por supuesto, te ayudaré. Todo por mi Akane-

-Bueno tus motivos no me importan, solo ayúdame-

* * *

-No me has hablado en todo el día-

-Claro que sí- Respondió la peliazul

-Solo frases por educación. No has querido estar cerca de mí-

-Fuiste tú quien se alejó de mi anoche Ranma,¿ o no lo recuerdas?- Parada a la salida del baño, miraba a su prometido esperando que refutara la acusación.

-Sabes que lo hice por tu propio bien. Cuando encuentre la cura a la pócima, lamentarás haberte comportado de esa forma- El muchacho no aguantó las ganas de hablar con su Akane, y la estaba esperando hace varios minutos en el pasillo, aguardando que finalizara su baño para interceptarla.

-Tú no sabes nada. ¿Acaso eres capaz de sentir lo que yo siento?. No me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, yo lo deseaba y sé que tu también. Solo que yo soy más valiente para reconocerlo-

-¡No soy un cobarde!- Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse que nadie hubiese aparecido al escuchar su grito- Es solo que me importas, no quiero que me veas con arrepentimiento después. Entiéndeme por favor- Estiró su brazo para tocar su mano, pero la muchacha se apartó de su toque.

-No me toques, a menos que quieras seguir con lo de anoche-

-Akane…-

-No te preocupes, soy consciente que esa chinita tuya intentó embrujarme. Pero no lo logró, su pócima fue un rotundo fracaso. Yo me siento lo más normal, soy la misma de siempre-

-No, no eres la misma. Tu comportamiento ha variado, estás más…más atrevida-

-¿En serio?- Lo dijo con un claro sarcasmo- Déjame informarte que todos en la familia piensan lo contrario que tú, he estado sumamente vigilada tanto ayer como hoy, y ellos están de acuerdo conmigo que no he sufrido ningún cambio-

-Pero anoche..-

-Anoche solo deje que lo que sentía saliera a frote, si no te gusta solo reconócelo. No intentes buscar excusas para no tocarme, si no quieres solo dilo. Yo entenderé-

-Eres tú la que no me entiende-

-¡Basta! Me voy a mi habitación, leeré un libro para poder dormir. Hoy no he hecho nada, y no estoy cansada. Buenas noches Ranma- Con esas palabras dejó al muchacho solo en el pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta de su habitación al ser abierta lo despertó. Su instinto de artista marcial lo obligó a ponerse en un estado de alerta. Vio como una delgada figura ingresaba y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Las cortinas de su ventana estaban abiertas, ingresando la claridad de la luna llena, por eso no le costó reconocer la presencia de su marimacho. Además que la estancia se llenó con su agradable aroma, ese olor que distinguiría en cualquier lugar. Se sentó presuroso en su futón ante un súbito mal presentimiento, no era normal que ella estuviese a esas horas despierta, algo ocurría. ¿Acaso estaba en peligro?.

-Akane, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó angustiado, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Akane?-

La muchacha se aproximó tímidamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se agachó y enfrentó su mirada. La angustia en los ojos color chocolate le partió el corazón.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Estás bien?- Recorrió su cuerpo en busca de alguna lesión o herida.

-Ranma…ayúdame…ayúdame-

-¿Alguien te hizo daño?- La tomó de los brazos para intentar calmarla. No sentía ninguna presencia extraña en la casa, que le indicará que hubiese algún intruso.

-Por favor…yo…ayúdame…por favor…te necesito- La peliazul se abalanzó hacia él quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre el artista marcial. Sin aviso estampó sus labios sobre los suyos, demandando una respuesta.

Ranma por fin entendió lo que ocurría, armó las piezas en su mente. Akane en su cuarto, besándolo intensamente, percibía el calor de su cuerpo que traspasaba la delgada tela de su pijama. Ella estaba en el mismo estado que la noche pasada.

-Espera…no- Apartó a su prometida de sus labios- Tranquilízate-

-Por favor….te necesito…duele tanto estar lejos de ti- El ojiazul fue consciente que las palabras dichas por Akane eran literales, vio el dolor en su mirada.

-No puedo…no así. Me encantaría, pero no en tu estado- Intentó convencerla y autoconvencerse que no era correcto reclamarla como su mujer en ese momento.

-Si me quieres aunque sea un poco ayúdame….no me alejes-

-Akane…

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Sucumbirá nuestro lindo, apuesto y varonil Ranma? Yo espero que si.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que me alimento de reviews, así que si es posible espero comentarios.**

**Besos enormes.**

**Alisson**


	4. A veces lo incorrecto es lo correcto

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**A veces lo incorrecto es lo correcto**

-Por favor….te necesito…duele tanto estar lejos de ti- El ojiazul fue consciente que las palabras dichas por Akane eran literales, vio el dolor en su mirada.

-No puedo…no así. Me encantaría, pero no en tu estado- Intentó convencerla y autoconvencerse que no era correcto reclamarla como su mujer en ese momento.

-Si me quieres aunque sea un poco ayúdame….no me alejes-

-Akane…yo nunca te alejaría…pero debes comprender que no es lo correcto-

-Por favor…-Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-Nooo, no llores…preciosa no llores-Al muchacho le dolía verla en ese estado, su sufrimiento era como un puñal en su corazón- Debes ser fuerte y resistir, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo…Te prometo que encontraré la cura que necesitas-

-Yo solo te necesito a ti…no me rechaces-Posó su mejilla sobre la suya, y le susurró en el oído- Siempre he sido y seré tuya, solo deseo demostrártelo- Volvió a posar sus suaves labios sobres los de él, con calma, dando pequeños toques a la vez que se alejaba para enfocar su mirada achocolatada sobre las perlas azuladas. El muchacho solo la observada, estaba sumido en una especie de trance, como mero espectador. No se atrevía a tocarla, sabía que estaba cerca de sucumbir ante la tentación, su dominio estaba flaqueando y en su lugar se instauraba con creciente fuerza sus instintos más básicos.

Para Ranma ver que la mujer que amaba con locura estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él lo llenaba de felicidad, pero sabía que la Akane que tenía enfrente no era por completo su marimacho. No era la chica Tendo que él conocía desde hace varios años, la que lo encantaba con cada sonrisa, quien lo sacaba de quicio en más de una oportunidad, por quien estaba dispuesto a dar su vida sin dudarlo, esa muchacha que poco a poco fue apropiándose de su corazón, hasta el punto de ser una parte de él. Sin ella el gran Ranma Saotome no podía vivir, era algo tan claro y rotundo como aquello. Akane era su vida.

Tomó el rostro de la peliazul entre sus manos temblorosas- Escúchame Akane…por favor…también es difícil para mí…yo…yo no quiero aprovecharme de esta situación, esa maldita pócima te está afectando, ella fue la que te trajo hasta mí esta noche- La joven lo miraba atentamente negando ante sus palabras.

-No es la pócima…en verdad quiero estar contigo, me duele demasiado no tocarte y sentirte cerca…mi piel quema-

-Es efecto de la pócima…eso no es real…debes luchar ante eso-

-¡No lo entiendes!-

-No te alteres, debes resistir. No eres tú quien me está pidiendo que..que- Las manos de Akane cogieron la camiseta de su prometido, aferrándose a él.

-Sé lo que deseo- Más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-Ranma…te quiero…yo te quiero, no me alejes de ti…Te amo tanto- Evitó que él pronunciara alguna otra queja y lo besó con ahínco, apoderándose de los labios del muchacho con fuerza.

El ojiazul no opuso resistencia, el escuchar esas últimas palabras quebraron todas sus buenas intenciones y su autocontrol. Su mayor anhelo se cumplía al saber que ella lo amaba, que era correspondido en sus sentimientos. No se detuvo a meditar más al respecto, solo dejó a su corazón hablar y a su cuerpo expresarse. Posó sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo, las distancias casi no existían, sus torsos estaban en íntimo contacto.

-Yo también te amo Akane…no sabes cuanto- Los besos se volvieron desesperados, demandantes y excitantes, cada roce de sus labios y lenguas aumentaban la carga sexual del momento. La ropa comenzó a ser un obstáculo, así se lo hizo saber su compañera cuando sin pedir permiso le quitó la camiseta, y ella se quitó el delgado camisón, quedando expuesta ante él, solo cubierta con sus pequeñas pantaletas- Eres tan hermosa…preciosa-

-Tócame…quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi- El artista marcial obedeció a su petición, con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar su clavícula, delineándola, bajando despacio hacia los turgentes pechos que se coronaban con erectos pezones, que demandaron su completa atención. No resistió el impulso de tocarlos, provocando un placentero sobresalto en Akane. Acunó los pechos en sus manos, comprobando que cabían perfectamente- Estas hecha para mi…solo para mi preciosa- La aludida le sonrió con dulzura, respondiendo nuevamente con un apasionado beso.

-Me encantan tus labios…me gusta como me besas Ranma- Bajó su cabeza para repartir besos en el cuello de su prometido, continuó descendiendo abarcando su amplio pecho, y conduciendo sus pequeñas manos hacia el duro y marcado abdomen. Sentía como la respiración del muchacho comenzaba a intensificarse, se incorporó levemente para sostenerle la mirada, pero sus manos no se retiraron del lugar, más bien comenzaron a bajar con suma confianza. Las metió por debajo del pantalón y de la ropa interior, tocó su masculinidad teniendo como respuesta un fuerte jadeo del ojiazul. Continúo observándolo, no deseaba perderse la imagen ante ella, el efecto de acariciarlo íntimamente le encantaba. Sentía en sus manos la dureza y calidez de su miembro.

-Akaneeee…se siente…bien…muy bien- Estaba abandonado a las sensaciones, apenas podía abrir los ojos. En sus sueños más oculto siempre anheló que ella lo tocara así. Que lo conociera de esa forma tan personal

-Hazme el amor…-Conectaron sus miradas, y no faltó decir palabras para saber la decisión que habían tomado. Aquel era momento, todo lo demás no importaba, solo ellos dos en esa habitación.

Akane se recostó en el futón, dejando a Ranma libre de su agarre. El joven la contempló a cabalidad, sus hermosas piernas, sus anchas caderas, el estómago firme, la estrecha cintura, esos pechos tan tentadores y que pronto probaría, hasta llegar a ese rostro que lo enamoraba-_"Maldición…es tan maravillosa, y solo mía…nadie más tiene derecho a admirarte, mi mujer…para siempre"-_ Se quitó los pantalones de dormir, para luego posarse sobre ella. Procuró no aplastarla manteniendo su peso con sus brazos. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron al mismo nivel la peliazul le acarició con ternura la mejilla derecha.

-Te quiero…y quiero ser tu mujer-

-Lo serás…solo tú, la única- Sellaron su declaración con un beso, ya no había oportunidad de retractarse, la razón fue vencida por los sentimientos. Se acariciaron mutuamente, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba, nuevas y desconocidas sensaciones los invadían.

La muchacha sentía que el miembro de su prometido presionaba su zona baja, aventurándose recorrió sus costados con ambas manos hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de sus bóxer, y comenzó a bajarlos. El artista marcial la ayudó con la tarea al incorporarse, cuando quedó completamente desnudo no dudó en dejar en las mismas condiciones a su prometida. Le retiró con suavidad la última prenda que la cubría. Ambos jóvenes al ser conscientes que sus cuerpos estaban expuestos ante el escrutinio del otro, sufrieron un inesperado estado de timidez, para los dos era nueva esta experiencia. Sin embargo, no detuvieron sus avances, no perdieron el contacto visual y se infundieron ánimos mutuamente.

_-"No hay nada malo en lo que vamos hacer…nos amamos eso es lo importante…nos pertenecemos…ella aceptó ser mi mujer…es lo que deseo y lo que Akane desea…"-_

-¿Todo bien? Intentaré ser suave-

-Lo sé, confío en ti Ranma, siempre lo haré-

Con caricias nerviosas comenzó nuevamente a explorar el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Obteniendo al instante una respuesta de su compañera, quien lo abrazó para disminuir el espacio entre ellos. Percibía como ella pasaba sus uñas por su espalda, bajando por su columna dando un fuerte apretón a su trasero, hecho que provocó el roce entre sus intimidades. El artista marcial no resistía más, requería aliviar la necesidad que ella despertaba. Procurando ser cuidadoso se acomodó entre sus piernas, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. Se alarmó cuando percibió síntomas de dolor en su marimacho.

-¿Te hago daño?...Estoy intentando ser delicado…pero no sé bien como hacerlo-

-Tranquilo…es solo una pequeña molestia…No te detengas, estoy bien-

-¿Segura?. Quizás sea mejor no inten…-Su frase fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando Akane envolvió los brazos en su cuello y lo besó. Participó con entusiasmo, y se olvidó de sus temores. Poco a poco fue ingresando en ella, hasta que encontró una sutil barrera. No era tan ignorante en el tema, sabía que era el símbolo de su virginidad, internamente estaba orgulloso de ser él quien fuese el primero-_"Primero y el único"-_ en recibir ese tremendo obsequio. Sentía como su miembro era cobijado en esa placentera estrechez, y no se conformaba con aquello, deseaba más. De una certera embestida la penetró totalmente, no pudo evitar emitir un profundo gemido de satisfacción. Abrió sus ojos y presenció como su amante era presa del dolor, se sintió el hombre más desconsiderado del mundo por provocar daño en su mujer, mientras que él disfrutaba del momento.

-Lo siento Akane…he sido muy brusco-

-No te preocupes…es así la primera vez…el dolor ya está disminuyendo- Le brindó una linda sonrisa para convencerlo.

-Gracias por darme este regalo…mi amor…te amo- Retomó las caricias para que ella olvidara el mal momento. Repartió besos por su rostro, atrapó sus labios en un beso hambriento, donde las lenguas se reconocían. Dio pequeños mordiscos en el níveo cuello, para luego bajar a sus pechos y capturar un pezón en su boca, brindándole toda su atención. Cuando percibió que la peliazul respondía con gemidos de placer, decidió continuar las embestidas. Sus caderas se mecían por instinto, cada penetración evocaba mayor excitación, sabía que no aguantaría mucho antes de finalizar.

-Mírame …Akane- La aludida abrió los ojos, saliendo parcialmente de la nube de placer en que se encontraba- Solo yo te haré el amor…solo yo…soy el único que puede tenerte de esta forma…tú y yo nadie más- Aceleró sus embestidas, retirándose un poco para volver a entrar en ella- Te amo…nos pertenecemos por …siempre- Su voz se escuchaba agitada, tomó las manos de su prometida y las alzó sobre su cabeza, la muchacha por su parte envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de él, haciendo más íntimo el contacto. Ranma sintió como la temperatura aumentaba y su estómago se contraía. Con una última penetración alcanzó el clímax, eyaculando en su interior- Te amooo…te amoooo…Akane- Con esa declaración no soportó más y cayó exhausto sobre la muchacha.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos se movía. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero sus cuerpos se negaban a reaccionar. Intentaban asimilar el placer del cual fueron presas. El ojiazul rodó al costado para evitar seguir aplastándola, y conectaron sus miradas. No había miedo en ellas ni arrepentimiento, sonrisas adornaban sus rostros. Ambos eran felices en ese momento.

-Eso..eso fue…-Ranma intentaba expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

-Increíble…nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien- La sinceridad en las palabras de Akane aumentaron su ego, para ser un novato en esas materias, su desempeño fue de primer nivel.

-Así es- Con un dedo acarició los labios de su amante- Te ves hermosa sonrojada y con los labios hinchados por mis besos-

-Tú estás en las mismas condiciones- La mirada del ojiazul se tornó súbitamente oscura.

-Sé que soy un inconsciente….pero te deseo nuevamente- Akane lo miró con escepticismo

-¿Tan pronto?- Su mano fue capturada por la de Ranma y la dirigió hacia su miembro, para demostrarle que estaba más que preparado para volver a hacerme el amor.

-También te deseo…-

* * *

Tenía poco tiempo para deshacerse de la prueba. Quién diría que el gran Ranma Saotome se encontraría en esta situación, lavando la sábana de su futón. No era una escena muy común, mal que mal las labores domésticas estaban a cargo de la mayor de las Tendo y de su queridísima madre. Pero esta era una situación especial, no quería que su singular familia se enterara de lo que había ocurrido en su habitación entre él y su prometida. No pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos reviviendo lo experimentado la noche pasada.

Después de reclamarla por segunda vez como su mujer, ambos durmieron profundamente hasta la madrugada. Era extraño que él se despertara antes de la hora del desayuno, pero su lívido estaba en pleno apogeo, quizás porque su cuerpo sabía que tenía a su Akane a solo unos centímetros de distancia, que la necesidad por ella lo despertó. No resistió el deseo de volver a tomarla e hicieron el amor por tercera vez, disfrutando de una nueva posición, ella de espaldas a él, tal como la sorprendió durmiendo. Luego habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto, no querían que su familia, amigos y pretendientes se interpusieran. Le había costado muchísimo dejar que Akane volviera a su habitación, la llenó de besos nada inocentes antes de verla partir, si deseaban no levantar sospecha era necesario que ella fingiera que pasó la noche en su cama. Y por eso él se encontraba en el baño quitando la mancha de sangre de la sábana. La única muestra de su entrega.

El ojiazul se sentía pleno, no cabía en mayor felicidad. Después de tener una dura niñez con la ausencia de una figura materna por culpa de las dementes ideas de su padre, quien nunca pudo brindarle estabilidad emocional, por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, y ese lugar era junto a su marimacho. Lo único que podía agradecerle sinceramente a su viejo padre era conducirlo hacia el dojo Tendo hace varios años atrás, quien diría que la renuencia de esa pequeña pelirroja a que la trajeran a Nerima, se convertiría en el mejor suceso de su vida. Si bien es cierto, tuvo que afrontar un sinfín de problemas y conflictos en su adolescencia, la mayoría de ellos los enfrentó junto a su prometida, ella siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso sin importante su maldición. Por suerte la aparición de su madre en su cumpleaños número 19 le trajo un gran regalo, por fin pudo librarse de la chica de cabellos de fuego. La hermosa matriarca Saotome consiguió la cura para los malditos de Yusenkyo, y no fue el único beneficiado, sus amigos y rivales también fueron bendecidos. Aunque ya comenzaba a resignarse a tener que vivir con ese karma, siempre se sentía incompleto, al no poder presentarse ante Akane como un hombre de verdad. Ahora un año desde entonces, estaba completamente seguro que podía ser un buen esposo para su tormento personal.

-¿Hijo, eres tú quien está en el baño?- La melodiosa voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, percatándose que aún no terminaba su tarea.

-¡Sí mamá, salgo enseguida!- Aplicando mayor fuerza frotó la tela para retirar el resto de sangre. Cuando finalizó dobló la sábana y se dispuso a salir.

-Buenos días mamá- Le dio un beso en la mejilla- Puedes ocupar el baño ya termine.

-Buenos días hijo, es raro verte en pie tan temprano- Lo evaluó atentamente, reparando en la ropa de cama que tenía entre sus manos- ¿Por qué tienes tú sábana?.-

-Ehhh…-Maldijo internamente porque su madre fuera tan observadora-Tuve un pequeño percance, nada que preocuparse-

-Ya veo…-Le brindó una enigmática sonrisa- No tienes porque ocultarme cosas Ranma, yo entiendo- El muchacho perdió el color de su rostro.

-_"No, ¿Acaso sabe lo que hicimos con Akane?¿Cómo es posible?...Fuimos cuidadosos…No hicimos mucho ruido ¿o sí?"-_

-Hijo, no debes avergonzarte. Eres joven y muy varonil, es normal que a tu edad tengas ese tipo de sueños…emmm sueños húmedos creo que así le llaman, y que te veas en la necesidad de ocultar lo que eso provocó. Deberías decirle a nuestra querida Akane que se encargue de gastar tu energía, pensándolo bien creo que yo hablaré con ella, como tu prometida debe cubrir todas tus necesidades.

-¡Mamá!- Con suma rapidez su rostro pasó de pálido a intensamente rojo por las insinuaciones de su madre- aunque de igual forma pudo respirar tranquilo al parecer no sospechaba nada- Nooo hables con Akane, esto lo soluciono yo solo- No iba a negar lo que su mamá pensaba mal que mal así desviaba la atención.

-Pero hijo no es correcto que tengas que autoestimu…-

-¡Mamá! Entiendo la idea, no sigas por favor. No me siento cómodo hablar esto contigo-

-Entiendo, no es algo que quieras hablar con una mujer. Le diré a tu padre que converse contigo-

-¡No! En serio mamá, confía en mí. Yo me encargaré, prométeme que no interferirás-

-Pero…

-Mamá- No tuvo más opción que suplicarle con la mirada- Por favor-

-Está bien…pero si quieres conversar con alguien aquí estaré para ti- Se fundieron en un abrazo para cada uno seguir con sus actividades diarias.

* * *

Sabía que podía estar siendo muy obvio, pero le era imposible quitar la vista de su prometida. Habían pasado todo el día con miradas fugaces y cargadas de significado, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar completamente solos. Para su mala suerte su madre quiso dedicar este día a intentar enseñarle a Akane a cocinar, según ella cosas básicas, pero habían pasado varias horas en la cocina impartiéndole clases. Ahora en la cena estaban probando lo preparado por ambas mujeres, y para su asombro la comida estaba comestible, quizás no bellamente presentada pero tenía buen sabor.

-Te dije que lo lograrías querida, cocinar no es tan difícil solo requiere dedicación. Mañana seguiremos con las clases- Comentó la señora Saotome terminando su cena.

-Gracias tía, hoy tuviste muchísima paciencia conmigo. Sé que no es fácil enseñarme a cocinar, lo he intentado por mucho tiempo-

-Para eso estoy yo aquí. Aprenderás a cocinar platillos exquisitos que le gustarán a mi hijo. Me encanta ver lo entusiasmada que estás por aprender y así ser una buena esposa para Ranma-

-¡Mamá!-El rostro de ambos jóvenes se tiñó de rojo por las implicancias de esas palabras.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones tía Nodoka, este par de tórtolos son muy lentos. Al pasó que van se casarán a los 50 años. Ni siquiera un simple beso he presenciado en estos años- Aportó la mediana de los Tendo para hacer enfadar a la pareja.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Nabiki- La reprendió la peliazul

-No te enfades hermanita, solo estoy diciendo una gran verdad-

-Basta Nabiki, no molestes a Akane. Mejor acompáñanos a Kasumi y a mí a la cocina para buscar el pastel que preparamos-

-Tendo le parece que acompañemos el pastel que traerán con un vaso de sake-

-Bien dicho Saotome, vamos a buscar una botella-

Cuando Ranma vio que todos dejaban la sala tomó la mano de su prometida y la instó a que lo siguiera. Con rapidez la condujo al dojo, una vez en el lugar cerró la puerta y le sonrió.

-Te extrañé, hoy te han secuestrado de mi lado-

-No exageres. Tu madre me está enseñando a cocinar-

-Lo sé, pero quería tenerte cerca- Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Fue un beso lento, solo de reconocimiento. Se alejó de ella y le sonrió-He querido conversar contigo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- La condujo al centro de la habitación.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- Cuestionó la menor de los Tendo.

-Nada malo- Inhaló fuerte para darse valor- Akane…yo quiero decirte…lo importante que eres para mí…yo te quiero muchísimo, y creo….creo que no es necesario esperar más tiempo…es hora de hacer válido nuestro compromiso- No pudo terminar su propuesta porque sus instintos se activaron, algo se dirigía hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo siquiera protegió a su mujer con su cuerpo, no tenía tiempo para evitar el objeto. Un bomborín le impacto en su costado enviándolo hacia la pared, donde se estrelló violentamente. Su cabeza se azotó dejándolo un poco aturdido. Su prometida tuvo mejor suerte ya que el golpe solo la tiró al suelo en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

-¡No poder traicionar así a Shampoo!¡Shampoo amar Airen!- La amazona había sido testigo del momento romántico de la pareja y como Ranma estaba declarándose- ¡Shampoo no permitir que chica violenta alejar de mi!- Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Akane, quien todavía en el suelo intentaba incorporarse. Pero unas fuertes manos apretaron su garganta, abriendo su boca para poder respirar-¡Tendo no ganar!- Cogió un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas, lo abrió y obligó a la peliazul a beberse su contenido.

Un desorientado Ranma, intentaba abrir sus ojos. Solo escuchaba a lo lejos gritos, que asumía eran de la maldita china. En su mente se dibujo la imagen de Akane, y su cerebro reaccionó. Se levantó con agilidad, aunque las imágenes eran un poco borrosas. Enfocó la mirada hacia donde suponía estaba su prometida, y lo que vió lo enfureció sobremanera. Shampoo asía del cuello a su marimacho. Sin pensarlo siquiera se arrojó sobre la amazona, la tomó del brazo y la tiró fuertemente al piso. El golpe fue estridente, aplicó toda la fuerza sin mesura.

-¡Akane!¡¿Akane estás bien?!- Se situó a su costado para verificar su estado-¡Háblame!- Escuchó un leve gemido, pero no provenía de la peliazul, si no de Shampoo. Se volteó para observarla y asegurarse que no significara ningún peligro.

-¡Airen atacar a Shamppo! Yo no estaba lastimando a chica violenta, solo le di el antídoto a la pócima-

-¿Qué?- El muchacho estaba confundido- ¡Pero tú nos atacaste!-

-Solo no querer que Airen decir palabras comprometedoras. Ella nunca ser buena esposa, Shampoo mejor. Ella no ganara a Shampoo, Airen me pertenece-

-¿Ranma?- La voz de su tormento personal provocó que dejará de dialogar con la china- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Akane? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Creo que sí…¿qué hago en el dojo?- La joven comenzó a levantarse con ayuda de su prometido- ¿Qué hace Shampoo aquí?-

-Estábamos en el dojo, Shampoo nos atacó-

-Shampoo venir a darle beso de buenas noches a Airen-

-No digas disparates. ¿Akane en verdad te sientes bien? Es mejor que te lleve donde Tofú- Ranma intento tomarla en brazos pero la peliazul se alejó de su agarre-

-¡No me toques, ya te dije que te alejaras de mi. Ya te lo dejé claro hace unas horas, yo estaba cómodamente durmiendo por qué me trajiste aquí!

-¿Akane, pero que dices?-

-Mejor dale un beso a Shampoo así como besaste a Ukyo.

Un miedo descomunal se instauró en el corazón del artista marcial- ¿Akane, qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

La aludida lo miró con extrañeza- Nuestra discusión en la escalera…y luego me fui a mi habitación a dormir ¿Por qué?-

Apretando sus puños firmemente a sus costados el ojiazul respondió- Eso pasó hace tres días-

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. En verdad que necesito que el día tenga más horas, no alcanzo a avanzar en todas las historias….pero lo intentaré por lo menos. Millones de gracias a todas por los reviews y demás muestras de aliento.**

**Saludos y besos enormes.**

**Alisson.**


End file.
